


Jaune's Easter Bunnies

by vecnawrites



Series: Holiday Themed Asks and Ideas [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pet Play, Reverse Bunny Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: For Easter, Coco convinces Velvet to dress up and gift herself to Jaune. What she didn’t expect was to be roped into it herself. Before she knows what’s happening, Coco is next to Velvet, dressed in a slutty bunny outfit and presenting herself for Jaune. As soon as she sees what he’s packing though (and what Velvet was getting all this time) she knows that things turned out for the best. Both end up getting bred hard by Jaune, and he gains another girlfriend.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Coco Adel, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Series: Holiday Themed Asks and Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942606
Kudos: 62





	Jaune's Easter Bunnies

“You want me to _what?!”_ Velvet almost shrieked, hunching down on herself and her ears falling and covering her face. Coco had an unrepentant grin on her face as she stared at her partner and friend.

  
  


“Dress up for your man and gift yourself to him! Didn’t you say this was a special occasion?” Coco asked, grabbing Velvet by the shoulders and making her look into her eyes. “After all, a first Easter together only comes once, so you need to make it special! Something he will _always_ remember!”

  
  


Velvet squeaked, blushing darkly and poking her fingertips together. “B-But that o-outfit…” Truth be told, ‘outfit’ was a very strong word for what Coco was suggesting she wear. It was pretty much high heels, fishnet leggings, and long evening gloves. There was _nothing_ to cover her chest or lower areas! “W-What is it?”

  
  


“It’s a _Reverse Bunny Suit_ , Vel!” Coco said cheerfully. “I have some tape to cover up your nipples and pussy, don’t worry! That way, it will tease the fun stuff but not be totally blatant about it. Don’t worry, he’s going to practically _ravish_ you when I’m done!”

  
  


Velvet squeaked as Coco moved towards her, a predatory grin stretching across her face…

  
  


Coco knelt next to Velvet, wearing a similar outfit, although her own was a dark crimson compared to Velvet’s brown with cream accents. ‘ _How did I get drawn into this?’_ she thought. She vaguely remembered as she was helping Velvet do a bikini wax the subject being broached, and her reacting with shock, then Velvet pulled out her pleading puppy eyes, and that somehow led to _both_ of them being dressed like this and kneeling on Velvet’s bed.

  
  


Goosebumps formed on her skin as she heard footsteps of who could only be Jaune coming to their room. Despite herself and how she acted, she was a complete virgin...although she knew that Velvet and Jaune had sex. Quite regularly in fact, with the bunny often coming back with a blissful smile on her face and glow to her body...and a very noticeable limp in her step.

  
  


“Here he comes! I hope he likes this! Thanks, Coco, for doing this with me!” Velvet grabbed her partner in a hug and kissed her cheek, pulling back and resuming her position, smiling widely as the door opened. “ _Surprise, Jaune! Happy Easter!”_

  
  


Jaune wondered what his adorable little bunny of a girlfriend had planned for him; the only thing her message said was that she had a ‘surprise’ for him. He wondered what it was, although he hoped she had nowhere to be the next day; when Velvet had surprises for him, it ended up with him fucking her into a giggling, gurgling mess.

  
  


Opening the door, he was met with Velvet’s chipper, “ _Surprise, Jaune! Happy Easter!”_

  
  


Glancing in the room, his mouth went dry as he saw what awaited him in the room, Velvet in the _skimpiest_ attire he had ever seen...along with Coco next to her, both wearing bright blushes. Adhesive tape made ‘X’ shapes over their nipples, although they perked through the thin material. Another thin strip of tape covered their slits, but he could see Velvet’s peeling away a fair bit, a testament to how wet his naughty little bunny was.

  
  


Velvet was staring at him eagerly, her eyes drifting below his belt, and while Coco was facing him, she was looking down and away from him. Her eyes drifted back, only to widen and a gasp to leave her mouth. Glancing down, he smirked. She had caught sight of his pants tenting outwards from the beautiful sight before him.

  
  


Velvet began drooling from both sets of lips as she saw her lover’s eyes darken and his pants swell outwards, that magnificent hunk of flesh swelling. The gasp next to her told her Coco caught sight of it as well. She grinned, giving her partner a quick glance. “See that, Coco? That’s all for us.” Velvet’s pussy clenched as she saw the bulge twitch. Licking her lips, she got onto all fours and began to sway her rear, staring at the object of her desire intently.

  
  


Coco swallowed as Jaune removed his shirt as he stepped forwards, revealing broad planes of muscle, proof that he had come far from the skinny twig he had been when he first arrived that year.

  
  


As he stopped in front of them, Coco's jaw dropped as Velvet leaned forwards, and in the _sluttiest_ move she had ever seen from someone so shy as her friend, grabbed his zipper with her teeth and drug it downwards, keeping eye contact all the while.

  
  


But that was nothing compared to what was next.

  
  


_WHAP!_ A surprisingly large pillar of flesh flopped out of the jeans he wore, slapping Velvet on the face and resting on it. The bunny's eyes closed halfway and she nuzzled her face against it.

  
  


Coco's thighs rubbed together as _The Dick_ , and yes, she was using capitals, covered _half_ of Velvet's face...and it wasn't even truly hard yet!

  
  


Her jaw dropped further as Velvet took a deep, greedy breath, kissing shaft repeatedly, her bunny ears drooping and small excited sounds escaping her mouth, her butt wiggling faster.

  
  


Smelling a heady aroma, Coco blushed, knowing that it was her partner's arousal. She had smelled it plenty of times before, after all, but this had an added... _tang_ to it.

  
  


A chuckle broke Coco out of her thoughts. "Looks like your partner is getting into it too, my slutty little bunny...look at her, her bandage fell off!"

  
  


Eyes darting down, Coco's eyes widened as she realized Jaune's words were true. Her bandage had fallen off, exposing her core that was swollen and red, leaking with arousal. Her hand twitched, part of her wanting to cover herself, but the rest...her eyes turned back towards Velvet, who was now sucking on and bobbing her head along the first few inches of cock, looking up adoringly at the blonde.

  
  


Her thighs trembled as a slick noise reached her ears and pleasure swept through her body. She gasped, looking down and seeing that her hand was busy sliding over her core, fingers inside and pistoning back and forth, bringing her great pleasure.

  
  


“What do you think, my slutty bunny? Should I fuck you first, and show her what she has to look forward to, or should I fuck her first? Give you a slutty sibling pet to play with when I’m not around?” Jaune spoke as he rubbed Velvet’s head, particularly the base of her bunny ears. The moan that came from Velvet was so salacious that Coco found herself _sweating_.

  
  


Pulling back, Velvet looked up at Jaune, adoration in her eyes. “ _Fuck her, Master! Fuck her senseless! Show her what you give me, how you make me feel so good!”_ she begged, kissing his cock and balls all over, her tongue flicking out and making strides over the full sack. “ _Let her feel how good your cum feels flooding her womb!”_

  
  


Jaune chuckled as he looked at Coco and licked his lips. “You heard my slutty bunny, Coco...let me show you how _good_ it can feel to be a loved pet…” stalking over to the flushed faced fashionista, the brunette gulped as his shadow loomed over her.

  
  


“ _AHHH!!! OOOOO!!!! FFFFUUUUUCCCKKKKK!!!”_ Coco wailed, her feet by her head and eyes rolled back as she was pounded hard by a mating press, Jaune’s absurdly thick cock breaking her formerly virgin pussy wide open and slamming against her cervix with every thrust, turning her brains into mush. Conscious thought was something that was night impossible at the moment.

  
  


“Velvet, quiet her down...we don’t want people coming to interrupt us.” Juane said. He truly was enjoying breaking her in, but it was getting rather loud. He chuckled as Velvet released a ‘ _squee’_ of joy and moved over, crawling over to Coco and squatting over her face.

  
  


“ _Sorry, Coco, but Master wants you to quiet down...be a good pet and tend to me while you enjoy his magnificent cock, okay?”_ she asked, before plopping down eagerly on her partner’s face, throwing her head back in delight as Coco immediately started tonguing her dripping slit.

  
  


Velvet began to rock her hips back and forth, smearing her essence on her partner's face. _CRACK!_ She squeaked as a strong hand smacked her backside, making her asscheeks slap together.

  
  


Looking back with wide eyes, she saw an amused Jaune looking back at her. "What?" he asked, "You know what wiggling that ass of yours does to me." he punctuated his words with a firm thrust, making Coco scream into Velvet's core.

  
  


Feeling mischievous, Velvet began to grind herself against Coco more firmly and energetically, making sure her plump bunny booty swayed and wobbled, putting on a show for her master. Wetness spilled from her pussy onto Coco's face, her breath picking up speed. She could hold back her jealousy, it would be her turn soon enough for Master's cock…

  
  


Jaune growled as Coco clenched around his cock for the eighth time. God, she was such a responsive slut! Nowhere near Velvet's response, but very nice. "What do you say, Velvet...does your sister pet deserve a treat? Or do you want to be greedy and have it all for yourself?"

  
  


Velvet whined, pussy fluttering. Both options were so _hot!_ Coco getting a womb full of master's cum, bulging her belly outwards as she joined Velvet fully in being Jaune's pet...

  
  


Or, all of it to herself, filling her to the brim, making her utterly drunk on his seed, on him…

  
  


_"Please don't make me decide, Master! Please! Both sound so hot!"_ she whined, grinding faster against Coco's face, that moving tongue driving her nuts. She still needed work to be truly good, but that training would come. _"W-what do you want to do? Fill her up? Welcome her to the world of being your pet?"_

  
  


Jaune smirked. "Good slutty little bunny...give me a few moments and I will tend to you. I know she's only mediocre with her mouth right now…" he thrust harder and harder into Coco's womb, before groaning heavily as his balls jumped, spitting a heavy load of seed into her core, forcing its way through her cervix and into her womb, filling her baby chamber completely.

  
  


Slowly, he pulled out, smirking as Coco's legs flopped down and spread wide, his cum pouring from her spread pussy like a waterfall. She twitched every now and then, well and truly broken into his second pet.

  
  


Shifting on the bed brought his attention to Velvet, who had taken her favorite position, an almost folded position where her knees and elbows were tucked into her chest, bringing her bubbly backside up to full prominence, her flushed and soaked slit dripping down her thighs.

  
  


Looking back eagerly, Velvet shook her ass. _"Please, Master! Don't make this needy, slutty bunny wait longer!"_ she begged, cheeks flushed red.

  
  


Jaune chuckled, reaching out and palming Velvet's rear, giving the plush peach a good squeeze. "Don't worry, my precious pet...you're going to be _dripping_ my cum by the time I am through with you…" he promised.

  
  


Wasting no time, Jaune thrust inside her, beginning to fuck the bunny faunus hard and fast, much to her immense relief, her pussy clenching hard around his cock.

  
  


_"Yes, master! That's it! Oh, fuck your slutty bunny hard!"_ she groaned, eyes rolling back as she came hard, squirting back onto Jaune's cock and balls. _"So good! Fuck!"_ she whined.

  
  


Jaune chuckled as he fucked Velvet through her orgasm, slapping her ass periodically, loving the way she tightened up every strike.

  
  


"My beautiful, slutty little bunny is so responsive...cumming just from having my cock in you...I really have trained you well, haven't I?" he hummed out, receiving a blissful cry and clenching pussy in response.

  
  


Velvet nodded rapidly, rabbit ears flopping back and forth. _"Breed me, master! Fill your slutty bunny with your cum! Let me match my sister pet! Don't want an empty womb!"_ she cried out.

  
  


Jaune laughed, picking up his speed. _"Gladly, Velvet…"_ he growled out, picking up his speed and ramming into Velvet's backside, his balls spanking the underside of her ass. He growled again as he reached orgasm, his balls letting everything he had been keeping back go.

  
  


Velvet buried her face into the bed and shrieked in bliss, cumming hard and flexing around Jaune's cock in an attempt to milk the throbbing shaft of everything stored in his balls.

  
  


And she succeeded, feeling her womb being filled and swelling, a bulge like she had eaten too much carrot cake forming on her stomach. She whined and shook in pleasure, pushing her rear back and against Jaune's thighs, not wanting to be seperate.

  
  


"Easy, Velvet…" Jaune murmured softly, gathering her in his arms and laying them down next to the unconscious Coco, still connected. "I have you…" he gently stroked her hair and kissed her cheek and shoulders, teasing her down from the intense play they had just had.

  
  


Velvet slumped bonelessly into Jaune's hold, her eyes closing and breathing evening out as pure _bliss_ filled her. Snuggling into her boyfriend, she drifted off to sleep, the last thing in her mind was that she was so lucky to have such a loving master...and a new sister pet.

  
  


Jaune rubbed Velvet's swollen belly, full of his seed. He knew it wouldn't be anytime soon, but he couldn't wait until she was carrying his children.

  
  


Looking at Coco, he smirked. Looks like he had another girlfriend to play with...and wouldn't _that_ be fun?

  
  


Closing his eyes, Jaune buried his nose in Velvet's hair and drifted off, already imagining the fun the three of them could have...


End file.
